


What Lies Between (Part 2)

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [49]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: The team begins the tedious task of figuring out how to prevent the Anti-Meta Movement from ever happening. But Hope seems to have plans all her own...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 49)





	What Lies Between (Part 2)

“This is stalking, Ramon.” Harry said, tossing his burger wrapper over his shoulder and munching quietly, relaxing in his seat and resting his elbow out the open window. 

“Alright, ya know what, Harry?” Cisco glared, turning and looking into the back seat to see where the wrapper had gotten to, “You're going to do that thing where you stop...” he turned completely, half crawling over the center console and reaching for the wrapper, giving Harry a rather nice view of his ass, one he took ample privilege of appreciating, “Making a mess in Bertha,” Ramon continued as he moved back into his seat and shoved the wrapper into the tiny little trash can attached to the dash with an over exaggerated sigh, “And quit complaining. We're doing this. You agreed!” He pointed accusingly. Harry raised a brow and slowly smiled.

“First of all, you made messes in my truck every time you were in it. Second, I agreed to checking out this girl's meta abilities, not to stalking.” He watched Cisco's face flush red with frustration right before he dragged his hands over it, letting his head relax back against the head rest as his hands fell.

“We can't 'check out' her abilities,” he made finger quotes near his knees, “If we don't see her use them.” He sighed, watching for the tenth time that morning as the young woman made her way around the circle of her neighborhood on her run. Apparently, she was an avid runner, hiker, skiier. Hell, pretty much anything that had to do with being outside and exercising, and she was into it. Active was a huge understatement when it came to Avia Pinsela. The 23 year old woman was also in college, studying criminal law, following in both of her parents' footsteps. Though Harry had a feeling she was nothing like her Senator father. There didn't seem to be a callous bone in her body. Which made everything Cisco had told him about her Not-Future self seem out of place. After all, the girl went out of her way to pick up trash that wasn't her own, and even helped an elderly neighbor bring in his groceries yesterday. 

That didn't mean anything, however. They'd seen before what meta abilities could do to a person. One day they were good, normal, even kind. The next? They were nothing short of murderous. And having a hard, unyielding father like Senator Ricardo Pinsela probably wouldn't help. It was a real shame that Avia's mother had passed away. She might have been an important catalyst in all this.

“You said she could control biotechnology. We're in the middle of the suburbs.” Harry sighed out, motioning to the expensive homes around them. “Where, pray tell, do you think she's going to run across any kind of biotech here?” He looked over at Cisco who set his face into a fine tension filled expression, mouth set in a line of utter frustration. “We could just, gee, I don't know, talk to her.” He said, then watched Cisco instantly shake his head.

“Nope, uh uh. Not doing that.” Ramon crossed his arms. “Not till I know for sure. For all we know, things have completely changed, I mean, we've pretty much re-written it all. What if she's not a threat anymore? What if she never sets off her dad? What if the whole anti-meta thing never starts?”

“You don't really think any of that, or else we wouldn't be here.” Harry watched Cisco's gaze grow uncertain as he hunkered down ever so slightly into his seat, crossing his arms. He knew how much the whole Not-Future unsettled him. He still had nightmares. Still woke up yelling sometimes. More than once, Harry'd had to talk him out of a panic, remind him that everything was okay. But there were moments when he'd catch Ramon watching him, like he was afraid it really was all just a dream, and he'd wake up back in that nightmare. Harry'd give anything to take all that way from Ramon. All he could do, however, was be there at his side and carry him through it when Cisco couldn't do it alone. 

Harry looked back out the windshield after a moment, eyes going back to Avia as she slowed down, going to a steady walk. “She's heading back to the house.” He stated, then glanced at his watch. The girl kept her schedule down to the last minute. She was never late, never early, always on time. It made it easy to figure out when and where she'd be. “Ramon, why don't we come back tom-” But he froze, the words dying in his mouth, eyes dragging up from his watch, searching around as he straightened in his seat, hand clinging to the door.

“Harry?” Cisco asked, sitting up as well, “What is it?”

“Hope.” He got out, glancing at him, “I can feel her. She's here somewhere.” He was whispering lightly, but didn't know why. He could feel her, close by, but why? How? They weren't anywhere near S.T.A.R. Labs, and she would never have wandered off alone... would she? Ramon looked around, too, hands helping to push him up a bit.

“I don't see her.” He said softly, one hand reaching out to rest warmly on Harry's knee. “Are you sure?” Oh yes, Harry was sure. Dead sure. He'd know the feeling of her energy, her presence anywhere. It was like the ocean on a summer day, inviting and cool, lapping on the shoreline. And he was the shore. “Harry...” Cisco said then, and squeezed his knee tighter, “There, look!” He exclaimed, and Harry followed his gaze to see Hope... moving toward Avia.

“Fuck.” Both Harry and Cisco said at the same time. Neither one of them moved. Hell, neither one of them knew what to do. This was... okay, this was nuts. What was Hope doing?! And here? And going up to her?! All questions they wouldn't get answered sitting in Cisco's SUV. But Harry couldn't bring himself to move, shocked into stillness like a deer in headlights. Because not only was Hope easily moving up to Avia, but Avia was smiling, moving toward Hope like she knew her. Like she was friends with her. And then she hugged her!

“What the...” Ramon mumbled, hand moving away from Harry's knee and snapping him out of his stillness. Harry took the momentary lapse back to reality to open the door and step out. “Harry, wait!” But he wasn't waiting. He slammed the door shut behind him, and moved...

* * *

Humanity was strange. 

Every time she thought maybe she understood something, she found herself proven wrong. Or proven right with an underlying layer of confusion. Most of the time, she didn't understand at all. Very little beyond what seemed logical, what could be quantified, what could be felt and seen and heard physically, made any rational sense. It left her at a disadvantage with everything, down to the smallest interactions. Even in just sharing what should be an easy conversation, she struggled relentlessly.

Except when it came to Harrison.

With him, she was just... herself. Whoever that was now. In his presence, she was safe, she was real, she was tangible and nothing seemed impossible. When he spoke to her, she didn't feel small, she didn't feel lost and insignificant, she didn't hate herself for all she didn't know. When he smiled, even in the smallest way, her whole being reacted in ways that left her breathless and lightheaded. He was the center of everything. She knew, with all she was, that if he hadn't accepted her, she'd be beyond lost by now. He believed in her, believed she'd find a place here. Yes, they all did in their own ways. But Harrison's belief was what gave her hope... her namesake. 

So for him, she learned, pushed herself, soaked in all she could, read everything she could get her hands on, and took every opportunity to study the human condition. Because of all she could do and understand, it was still so hard to navigate emotion. 

She wasn't wrong when she said she loved him. 

She felt it, in her veins, in her bones, in her spirit. She didn't know how or why. But it was true. Whatever connection had been sewn between them, regardless if it was against their wills, it had blossomed this in her. And she couldn't fight it. She was either not strong enough, or simply too naive to know how. But she also meant it when she said she didn't want to take away what he had with Cisco Ramon. Because, in her own way, she'd grown to love Cisco, too. Not the same as she felt for Harrison, but still love. Still real. How could she not? Here was this man, who had every reason to mistrust and dislike her for her admissions, and yet he welcomed her with open arms. That alone made her love him dearly. For both of them, she would do anything. 

Absolutely anything.

Which was why she'd spent the last several days attempting to make a 'friendship' with Avia Pinsela, without anyone knowing. 

She'd studied maps of the city, learned to navigate the subways after taking a card out of Caitlin's purse, dressed appropriately after Maggie insisted that she should have clothes that didn't look like she'd rolled out of a S.T.A.R. Labs closet. Finding Avia after blending in was easy. After all, just like Cisco, Hope remembered everything of the Not-Future.

She used a ruse, asked for directions, lost. Avia, ever eager to help, decided to drive her home instead. Home, of course, being Harrison and Cisco's old apartment building. A lie within a lie. They struck up a conversation. And though it was tense and she stumbled through it blindly, Hope seemed to find a way 'under her skin,' as the phrase went. Avia saw her as a defenseless, meak woman who had just moved to the city and could use a friend. After that, everything was... cake? Such strange terms.

What Hope hadn't expected, however, when she went to meet up with Avia for a meal, was feeling Harrison there. His energy was unmistakable. Like the warmth of a fire, melting away the cold, embers promising healing from the bitter frost, soothing deep as the bone. That energy called to her like a beacon in the darkest night, as though she were a moth to that flame...

Still, she had to do this. She ignored him. Needed to. She was on 'a mission,' after all. And she approached Avia without a single glance in the direction she knew he was in. Avia smiled the moment she saw her, the young woman's softly tanned skin glistening lightly with sweat from her exercise, her ponytail of thick dark hair loosely swaying as she held her hands out and grabbed both of Hope's. “Hope! You're early!” She said sweetly, her delicate tone bright and cheery. Hope smiled. She liked this girl, she could admit. It almost made her wary, thinking about what she would need to do in the coming days. 

“I think I miscalculated the subway stops. I thought they'd take longer.” She replied. A lie, but those were getting easier. Probably easier than they should. Avia nodded. 

“You'll get used to it. Better early than late, though, right?” She winked, then nodded her head toward her house. “Come on. I'll get cleaned up and then we can go. I want to show you this great all day breakfast place in Mariot, near the city center.” She still held on to one of Hope's hands as she led her toward the nice, rather expensive looking house. Only when she let go to unlock her door did Hope look over her shoulder to see Harrison, standing a distance away with Cisco holding on to him, both of them staring at her. She gave them a smile, a nod. And then disappeared inside, completely out of sight...

* * *

“This is insane.” Harry said, pulling out of Cisco's grasp, eyes locked on the house as he began to pace. Ramon had managed too grab a hold of him, stopping him before he could get very far. And it was probably a good thing. Rationally, making a scene of any sort was probably a bad idea. And they had no clue what Hope was up to, what her plan was. Did she have a plan? 

“Man, we can't do anything right now. Whatever's going on, if we go over there, we're just going to scare Avia and put Hope in the middle of... I don't even know what! We just... we'll go back to the SUV, and we'll follow them, okay? We'll watch from a distance. Make sure she's okay, that she doesn't do anything... stupid.” Ramon said firmly, and Harry stopped pacing, tearing his eyes away from the house to look at him. Hope was many things, but stupid? He took in a deep breath, letting it out slow, watching Cisco watch him. “Harry...” he reached forward and grabbed his jacket sleeve, tugging. “Come on.”

He didn't protest. Didn't say a damn thing. Just moved. What else could he do?

Once back in the SUV, Harry sat there stiff as a board, staring at the house, feeling completely on edge. And he had no idea why. It wasn't till Cisco reached over and put a hand on the back of his neck, fingers massaging, that he relaxed a little. He hadn't realized how much tension was building in every limb till he breathed out. “She knew her.” He said softly, turning his gaze toward Ramon, who was watching him quietly. “Avia... she recognized Hope.”

“I noticed that. She must be sneaking out when we aren't around. Maybe it was too soon to call off the babysitting detail...” He mused, frowning a little. “Any idea what she's up to?”

“You'd know more than I would.” Harry responded. “You two know more about the Pinsela's than anyone else on the team.” Which was true. Harry only knew what he'd read, what Joe had dug up, and what Cisco had told him. Ramon and Hope knew all the Not-Future details, which was what they were doing all this to keep from happening. Cisco sighed through his nose, looking out the windshield, but he didn't stop the motion of his hand, fingers massaging the muscles in Harry's neck.

“I wonder if she's trying to stop it...” He said, “But how?” He looked back at Harry. “She knows Avia didn't go bad till her Dad flipped his lid.” Which was politely putting it, if Harry recalled what Ramon initially said. 

Apparently, in the Not-Future, Avia discovered her powers and went straight to daddy dearest, only to have completely shun her, not only disowning her but pretty much throwing her out onto the streets. She made it her mission to destroy him, after that. She took control of a state of the art military grade bioweapon, simply by using her mind. Seventeen people died before the team stopped her. But by then, the damage was beyond done. Pinsela put a bullseye on all metas. And the Anti-meta Movement began. 

It was frightening to think the survival of an entire group of people came down to the actions of just two people...

“Maybe she knows more. Maybe there's something she's not telling us.” Harry said softly. He didn't want to think that Hope was keeping things from them, even lying. But she was human... and those were definitely human attributes. Ones she could learn not only by doing, but just by existing. At any rate, whatever it was she was doing, whatever she was up to, it didn't sit right. That much Harry did know. He could feel it... as though the energy she provided had grown colder the moment she'd reached Avia.

Ramon didn't respond, he didn't need to. They sat there in the quiet after that, and waited for Avia and Hope to leave the house. When the finally did, it was through the garage, in Avia's VW. And both women seemed content enough. Though when Harry made eye contact with her, her smile faded a little and she shook her head...

When Ramon moved to start the SUV up, Harry reached out and grabbed his hand. “Wait.” He said firmly, watching the bright red Tiguan pull out of the neighborhood and begin to fade from view. 

“Harry, we're gonna lose them.” Ramon urged lightly. But Harry shook his head.

“Let them go.” He really meant, _Let her go._ He looked at Cisco, “She'll be back to the Labs. Just... let them go.” Ramon gave him a very quizzical look, but then continued to watch as the VW disappeared around a bend. 

“I hope you know what you're doing.” He said softly, then turned the key in the ignition, firing up Big Betha's engine. 

_Yeah,_ thought Harry. _Me, too._

* * *

“You're angry.” She found herself saying, watching as Harrison paced quietly, hands on his hips. Cisco was standing still, arms crossed, face stern. Caitlin and Barry and Iris all looked calm, or at least she thought they did. It was still hard for her to tell. Reading Harrison and Cisco seemed so much easier. Especially in this moment. After another pass, Harrison finally stopped and stood before her, towering over her. There was something about his height that both frightened her and pulled her in, a promise of danger and safety all at once. The hard lines on his face, the lit fire in his eyes only added to the feeling. 

“I'm worried.” He finally said. “And confused.” He motioned to her with one hand. “What the hell are you thinking?!” He demanded harshly. She felt herself wince, unable to help the reaction when he raised his voice to her. It didn't seem to phase him. If anything, it made him steel himself. She, however, felt a little like shrinking back until Cisco came up to him, uncrossing his arms and placing a hand warmly on Harrison's back. There was an instant change to his expression. So subtle, like a soft breeze brushed over him, soothing the barest of lines on his features. No one else seemed to notice the change. But she saw it instantly. And she was awed by it. The connection between herself and Harrison was undeniable, but nothing compared to what he had with Cisco. 

“I... I am doing my part.” She finally found her voice, raising her chin a minute amount, crossing her arms like she had seen them all do at one time or another. It made Harrison raise a brow, and Cisco's face grow solemn. 

“Hope, you can't just go off on your own like that. It's dangerous. You don't know enough yet to be able to interact with strangers on that level. Or even roam around the city alone. You could have been hurt, gotten lost...” Caitlin said as she moved over to her, placing a gentle hand on Hope's shoulder.

Over time, she'd come to see Caitlin as the unshakable voice of reason among the group. She kept them steady, always using her heart in times of struggle. And though sometimes her heart got herself in trouble, it was always in the right place. And always with the people she cared for most. Hope among them now, it seemed. 

“I studied maps. I used this.” She reached into the pocket of the jeans Maggie had gotten her, pulling out Caitlin's subway card. “And I have studied you all at great length.” She said, holding it out to her, “I may not fully understand how human's work. But it is easy to lie. To pretend. I've learned that quickly, at least.” She looked around, seeing strange expressions pass over everyone's faces. “I do not lie to you.” She added, feeling somehow that was important for them to know.

“You didn't tell us what you were doing. Hiding something that important is just as bad as lying.” Harrison said then, reaching up and pulling his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Cisco was looking up at him quietly for a moment, then turned his brown eyes to her in concern. 

“What exactly have you been doing? You still haven't really told us.” He asked, moving away from Harrison toward her, hands slipping into his pockets. 

“I'm helping.” She said easily, because that was the truth. She was helping. She was trying to take the burden of this away from them. Because they had been through so much. This was one last pain, one last battle that she didn't want them to endure. And if she could keep it from happening without them needing to be involved, then she would. To her, it seemed like the right thing to do. To her, it seemed like the perfect gift to give Harrison and Cisco. To give all of them. 

“Helping.” Barry reiterated, shaking his head lightly. “How?” Hope liked Barry. He was so earnest. So real. He wasn't afraid to feel, to fight. And when he failed, he took all he was and threw himself into repairing the damage. Even if he did it wrong, even if he failed more, he always tried to do the right thing. It was a truly respectable quality. One she found herself trying to emulate. 

“By ingratiating myself to Avia so that I can meet her father.” Hope replied plainly. In her head it made perfect sense. Everything she knew of Avia made it easy to surmise that eventually, the girl would have her meet the Senator. She was just that way. Happy to disobey her father, despite loving him. Helping someone 'lesser' than her would certainly make the Senator none too pleased.

“And what exactly will meeting him do?” Harrison asked then, his voice hoarse and angry still, but softer than before. She met his illuminated gaze and swallowed, unable to feel anything but still beneath his stare. “You're playing with fire. This isn't how we do things.” He moved toward her, “We're a team, Hope. We don't just run off half cocked into the lion's den, we make a plan together and we follow through!” He snapped at her and she looked down and away, hugging herself. 

“Harry,” Caitlin said softly from beside her.

“No, Snow.” He said flatly to her, without taking his eyes off Hope. “Whatever it is you have planned, it's over.” He said to Hope, moving past her then without another word.

“Harry, wait!” Caitlin called after him.

“Over!” He yelled back, just before disappearing out the door. For a brief moment, everything was quiet. She pulled her gaze from the floor as Cisco moved toward her.

“He's right, Hope. You can't just go all Leeroy Jenkins on us. It's not how we do things.” He reached forward, however, putting a hand gently on her shoulder, “That being said, you may have given us a way in.” He smiled softly. And she felt a warm feeling blossom in her chest. 

“Really?” She whispered. Barry came up beside her then. 

“You're really thinking about using her?” He asked Cisco, glancing momentarily at Hope. Cisco nodded. 

“Yeah. Why not?” He dropped his hand. “You've already done this much legwork. Might as well see how much farther we can get.”

“But... what about Harrison?” She asked, reaching up and moving some hair out of her face. Cisco just shrugged and smiled a little. 

“Don't worry. I'll talk to the grump.” He winked at her. And she couldn't help but let that warmth blossom straight to her own smile. 

“Cisco?” She asked as he started toward the hallway. He paused, looking back at her. “What's a... Leeroy Jenkins?”

Everyone laughed a little at that. Caitlin even gave her a sideways hug. And everything just seemed to go back to normal.

Human nature was so confusingly fluid. 

It never seemed to stop flowing from one reaction to the next, one feeling to the next, one moment to another. A lot of the time, like now, she felt like she was simply along for the ride. An unwilling passenger in a vehicle with no brakes. But now, as she felt her cheeks heat with redness, and followed Caitlin into the medlab as Cisco disappeared from sight, she didn't mind for once. 

She could only hope that Harrison felt the same...

* * *

Harry practically lobbed the now empty box onto the back porch, letting the sliding screen door slip shut as he turned around, heaving a sigh, “You don't even know why she was planning to meet the Senator. Did you even bother asking her that?” He demanded, watching as Cisco set the last of the mugs into the cabinet and closed the cupboard door. The house was pretty much unpacked at this point. Just a few of Maggie's boxes left in her room, one in the living room, one in the office, and two in their own bedroom. 

“I figure we'll all sit down and hash it out.” Cisco shrugged, “Ya know, one question at a time. Then we'll make a plan.” He hopped off the counter from where he'd been sitting, bare feet hitting the stone tile floor. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Make a plan.” He deadpanned. “The man wants to murder all of meta kind. And you want to just... let Hope waltz right on in to-”

“Ah, no!” Cisco pointed at him, “I said make a plan, a better plan, than whatever she might have cooked up. She's not doing anything alone.” Cisco moved toward him. “Besides, Pinsela doesn't want to murder meta kind yet. The Not-Future hasn't happened, remember? None of that might happen at all.”

Harry watched the uncertainty in Cisco's eyes. No matter how many times Ramon seemed to repeat that phrase out loud, or probably even to himself, Harry could see he didn't quite believe it. The fear was there, hiding in the depths of Cisco's dark chocolate hues. Because Ramon knew just as well as Harry did... there was no changing the nature of a man. He reached forward without needing to think about it, pulling Ramon into his frame. Cisco came willingly, turning his face into Harry's throat and just breathing as they wrapped their arms around each other. “We're going to stop it. Somehow. I promise you.” Harry whispered, resting his cheek against Ramon's head. He felt air fill up Cisco's lungs, then expel in a slow retreat. 

“What if we don't? What if we end up with a war on our hands? What if everything I saw happen...” A fine tremble went through Ramon's body, and Harry held him a little tighter. “Maggie's death... it was awful.”

“We're not losing her.” Harry said as firmly as he dared, not wanting to raise his voice enough for her to hear. Maggie was in her room, and even though she had her music on, he wasn't taking any chances. Cisco lifted his head, then, looking up at Harry with furrowed brows.

“How can you be so sure?” He asked, settling himself a little straighter in Harry's hold. For a moment, all Harry did was study those eyes, the swirling emotions in them, the need for Harry to reassure him. He lifted a hand, smoothing out some of Ramon's hair.

“Because look at what you've already changed. You saved me. The Stalker's been stopped. If all that can be done?” He shrugged one shoulder and gave a light smile, “Then this will be just another day at work.” Even as he said it, he knew the words didn't hold the weight they should have. But Cisco's eyes seemed to grow a little less heavy with fear. He nodded gently, then reached up and pressed his mouth to Harry's warmly, lips caressing in a soothing tangle for a precious moment.

“Really? Already?” Maggie said, a nearly perfect teenage drawl escaping her mouth as she dropped her empty cup in the sink, slightly surprising them both. “You guys know you have a much bigger bedroom now, right?” She asked as Cisco pulled away and turned to look at her, smirking.

“Get over it, punk.” Harry responded, still holding onto his husband, hugging him from behind. Maggie just stuck her tongue out at him. 

“All unpacked?” Cisco asked, holding onto Harry's arms, resting the back of his head against Harry's shoulder. 

“Yeah, ya know... I like unpacking sooo much more than packing. It's fun, actually figuring out where I want to put everything. And my new room is so much bigger. I have so much space now.” She said, pulling out one of the tall stools that sat at the long breakfast counter, climbing on and half draping herself onto the counter top, arms outstretched and chin resting on the cool marble. 

“Let's see how long you can keep it clean.” Harry mused, drawing a knowing smirk from Maggie. 

“Didn't you know, Dad? Messiness is a sign of genius.” She grinned then. 

“That's a myth.” He said, letting Cisco go and stepping aside to pick up the last few discarded pieces of bubble wrap. Ramon chuckled lightly. 

“So what're we having for dinner?” He asked, clasping his hands together in a greedy motion. “I'm starving.”

“Chinese!” Maggie perked up, sitting straight. Harry grimaced, crumpling the bubblewrap up and stuffing it into the open trash bag near the sliding door.

“Oh for the love of... no, no Chinese.” He turned, crossing his arms. “We've been eating fast food for a week. Our insides are turning into pure MSG.”

“Aw, come on, Harry.” Cisco turned, leaning his rear against the counter. “One more fast food smorgasbord, and then I promise I'll cook you a real meal.” He smirked lazily, making Harry narrow his gaze.

“Pleeeeease, Dad?” Maggie begged, clasping her hands together in a praying motion. Harry shook his head a little, but sighed.

“You're both impossible.” He plucked Cisco's phone off the counter and tossed it toward him. Ramon caught it with an unflinching smile. “You're paying.” He pointed at Ramon. Maggie made a 'yes!' sound, and hopped off the stool, yanking the menu off the fridge. Cisco moved up to him, sliding a hand up Harry's torso.

“You're such a softy.” He smiled lightly, not bothering just yet to dial any number. Harry warmed under that touch. Ramon had that affect on him, and only Ramon. Harry'd never been able to explain how, and honestly he didn't want to. The mystery behind how Cisco Ramon had become such a grounding point for him was part of what kept him going. If he never found the answer, it meant he had something to keep living for. He couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiles.

“Lies.” He said, just before Maggie came up to them. 

“Should we do the platter or order plates?” She asked, turning the menu over. Cisco turned his eyes away from Harry and began perusing. 

“I definitely don't want the shrimp this time. Last time it tasted stale and smelled fishy.” Ramon said, scrunching up his nose. Maggie chuckled.

“Um, it's shrimp. It's supposed to smell fishy.” She smirked at him. 

“Not _that_ fishy. There are limits, wee one.” Cisco nudged her, and then plucked the menu out of her hand.

Harry just watched with a smile as Maggie frowned.

It was moments like these he cherished. Normal. Real. His. 

There was a time when he never thought he could be this happy again. His whole world revolved around Jesse, and though he didn't regret that in the least, figuring out that he needed more to be truly happy, to be whole again, had been life changing in a very real sense. And Cisco was certainly the center of that change. He'd pieced Harry back together without even knowing it, till one day they were both headed in the same direction and couldn't turn back. Knowing that Ramon felt as immovable about Harry as Harry did about him was everything. 

Soon food was ordered, and Maggie was back in her room, meticulously arranging how everything was set up. Harry busied himself with unpacking what was left in the living room, the soft sounds of some jazz playing in the background. Where Cisco had gotten to, he couldn't say. Probably to their room to do some unpacking of his own. He had to admit, settling into the new house had been far easier than he thought it would. Ramon made the whole transition simple, and entertaining, just by being... well, Ramon.

“...and over here we can put my replica of Firefly! The big one with the automatic lights!” _Ramon was grinning, rubbing his hands together with glee as he roamed around the empty space of the living room. He hadn't stopped talking about where he wanted everything the moment he stepped through the door. And Harry just went along for the ride, enjoying the pure glee Cisco was exuding. Seeing him so happy, knowing Harry's gift had done that? It was enough to make Harry not care in the slightest where anything went._ “God, it's all so perfect! OH! And over here...” _he continued, barely stopping, feet moving as fast as his mouth. Harry reached out and grabbed him as he moved to pass by, not letting him get away._

 _For a moment, Ramon seemed confused. But that passed as soon Harry's mouth found his, a tender sigh breaching both of their throats as Ramon melted on the spot, happily molding into Harry's body as he held him up, arms wrapped protectively around his shorter husband. The kiss lingered like breathing, till they were nearly swaying with it, their hearts keeping the same rhythm as the rest of their bodies. When it ended, it was almost too soon. But Harry took the excuse to just hold Ramon there, stroking his lower back, feeling the closeness of his form against his own._ “So...” _Cisco finally sighed out, sounding languid and content,_ “Dare I ask what that was for?” 

_Harry smiled lightly, lifting his head away from Ramon's, searching his sparkling chocolate eyes._ “I love you.” _Harry said plainly. Simple as that. Or maybe not so simple._

_Either way, Ramon's smile and another kiss were gifted in return._

Harry blinked, realizing he was smiling at that ridiculous Firefly thing, set up in the corner of the living room on a pedestal, his hands paused in the box. Barely in the house a month and already making memories? He had a feeling he was really, really going to like it here. He smirked, moving his gaze to Eureka who padded quickly from behind the couch toward him and ducking under his arms for comfort. She, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about her new surroundings. All the space, the new places to hide, the room to explore, and the cat seemed to stick to the dark cave behind the couch or in someone's lap. 

“Hey, you.” He sat back, stretching one leg out and picking her up. “Don't be such a chicken.” She meowed lightly as he set her on his lap, curling instantly into him, purring so loud she could probably be heard from the next room. “It's a good place. You'll see. Change isn't so bad.” He stroked her back slowly, her eyes narrowing till they shut. “And you're not alone. You've got me, and the lord of sci-fi nerds, and the punk princess.”

“Hey!” Maggie's voice came from behind him, half chastising, half a laugh. He craned his neck to see her and Ramon standing there watching him and he frowned. “I am so not a princess.” She crossed the floor, but was smiling as she came over and plopped down on the couch with two plates full of chinese food, holding one out toward him. Ramon had his own, but was grinning lazily, moving into the room and sitting on the floor beside Harry. 

“So you agree, you're a punk.” Harry smirked, taking the plate from her. Maggie nudged him with her foot, Eureka hopping off his lap to wander back behind the couch. It was then he realized Cisco was still smiling at him. “What?” He asked, pulling his fork out of his pork fried rice. Ramon just shrugged, leaning lightly in to him and placing a warm-lipped kiss to Harry's cheek before whispering in his ear.

“When Maggie's asleep, I am so having my way with you.”

Harry nearly choked on air. 

Ramon just smiled and took a bite out of a crab rangoon.

 _Yeah,_ Harry thought. _Change isn't so bad at all._

* * *

_Death is strange._

_Of all I've seen and read thus far, humans seem to fear it above everything else. And yet it comes irregardless. There's no stopping it. However, people fight it tooth and nail. Some carve out their lifetimes in moments in an attempt to stave it off. Some waste each day, only to beg Death for a reprieve when it comes. Some cherish each moment as a gift, because they know Death to be inevitable. But all meet the same fate, one way or another. Death comes. And the rest carry on._

_Before Harrison, I did not know a single human Death could cause such heartache. Before the Pinsela's, I did not know a single person could cause the deaths of hundreds. Looking back on human history, it is a repetitive fixture. No one learns. One way or another, the same mistakes are made. Hate endures. Cruel men move forward. The good keep fighting. But not always toward a happy ending. Sometimes they win, but between the beginning and the end, the losses are simply... unacceptable._

_I cannot see the future-to-be anymore. The Others took that from me when they made me human. But I still have the knowledge of the Not-Future. Of what Avia is, of what her father might do when he learns of it. And though I know what I plan to do will be considered wrong, that even Harrison may turn his back on me for it, I know with all that I am and used to be that there is no other way._

_You cannot always fight bad with good. Too many people die in the interim._

_I will fight bad with bad. So the others do not have to. So that no one will die. So that metas like Maggie and Jesse and Barry and Cisco can continue to live in peace. So that any variation of the Not-Future will ever come to pass._

_Because the truth is... though Harrison and the group are truly trying to accept me and find a place for me, I do not belong here. I never did._

_This is my sacrifice to make._

_To a Watcher, Death is nothing. We do not know it as humans do._

_I may be human now, but I will never see it as they do. However, I can use it._

_Death will be my tool._

_And then?_

_Then... it will be my end..._

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
